alice in wonderland, dramione and a thousand years
by charlenerennie7
Summary: hermione meets alice and become friends and draco asks hermione to pay his family a visit


"hey higrid."

"hi hermione."

"where are you going higrid."

"i am going to hogsmeed. to see mcgonable. and then i am going back to hogwarts. you better get going to your friends."

"okay higrid."

everybody went back to school.

"where are you going hermione?" harry said

"nowhere i just going to sit and read a book by the lake and tomorrow we've got lessons."

"hermione, you be serious are seriously saying we've got lessons tomorrow morning and the afternoon."

"i am being serious ron. but i really need to go and sit by the lake and read a back and then i am going back to bed because i don't want to waste time."

"okay, we'll see you later then, hermione."

hermione was going to sit by the lake until someone came to sit by the lake.

"what are you doing down by the lake, granger?"

"just reading draco. wand what is it to do with you malfoy?"

"i just came to sit by the lake and not to be rude. that is all."

"okay malfoy, i better go back i want to miss bedtime by bedtime i mean i have to to bed."

"granger you don't have go to bed and i don't mind talking for like an hour with a mudblood."

"sorry draco but i really should be going to bed but i am really tired and you ran into an sleepy girl who is acturally tired."

"okay, then, you can go to bed."

"well, good night malfoy i guess i see you at the lessons tomorrow morning and the afternoon."

"okay see ya mudblood."

"hey you said you weren't going to be rude to me."

"i said i didn't want to be rude and aren't you suppose to be going to bed granger?"

"yes i am going to bed and aren't you going to bed because we both know we should go to bed before it gets to late."

"yes i am gonna go to bed and what are you my mother?"

"no i am not your mother malfoy and i am going to bed."

"okay i am gonna go to bed now because i don't want to keep pansy waiting."

they both went up to bed and hermione was very tired and went to bed. the next day the lessons started.

"hey hermione where were you last night?"

"harry, i was with draco and he kept me from going to bed and now i am going to sleep through the entire lesson."

"aww you poor thing you must have been tired to get up this morning because of draco malfoy."

"you know what i gonna talk to dumbledore and see if i could go home and then come back because i don't feel up to it with malfoy so i am gonna go home he really didn't seem to care if i was tired or not and it really isn't fair and i see you guys after lunch."

"okay hermione we'll see you at lunchtime."

"thank you, harry, ron and ginny."

"your very welcome, hermione."

"your very, very welcome, hermione."

"your very much welcome, hermione."

after hermione talked to dumbledore she went to go sit by the lake writing to her mum telling her she's coming home.

"hello granger."

"hi malfoy."

"i heard your going home."

"malfoy just leave it by that i mean i am going home tomorrow we'll don't have anything to discuss about me leaving here to go home."

"i know you hate me."

"the reason why i am leaving is because you don't care and i am leaving but i will come back after the summer hoildays or maybe before the winter hoildays start up."

"i sorry you feel that way."

"well, 'sorry' isn't enough to keep me from going home."

"well, goodbye hermione and i hope you will come back soon."

"i will come back soon but you need and i need sometime to think."

heart beats fast colours and promises how to be brave how can love? how can i love when i'm afraid. to fall. but watching you stand alone. all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. one step closer. i have died everyday waiting for you. darling don't be afraid. i have loved you for. a thosand years. i'll love you for a thousand more. time stands still. beauty in all she is. i will be brave. i will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. every breath. every hour has come to this. one step closer. i have died everyday waiting for you. darling dont be afraid. i'll love you for. a thousand years...

"bye hermione we'll miss you." ginny said.

"i guess i see yous soon hermione."harry said.

"i am gonna miss you hermione." ron said.

"someday i will return to hogwarts and i need to go now my parents are waiting for me in the train."

"bye now."

hermione gets on the train and sees her parents.

"hermione dear?"

"yes mum?"

"how are you?"

"i'm fine mum. why do you ask?

"because i can see malfoy coming this way."

"you've got to be joking mum. draco, can't be on board."

"yes he can hermione. i guess we'll be waiting in another room then for draco to go."

draco comes in and talks to hermione.

"i figured you be getting on the train."

"you figure that i be getting on the train?"

"yes i did granger and i told my dad i wanted to come home and it's not because of you."

"so instead you just copied me."

"no i did not copy you hermione."

"so why did you get on the train."

"because you said we needed sometime to think."

"oh i did. didn't i?"

"yes you did granger."

"i think i know why your copying me."

"i think i know why too hermione."

"is it because you like me or something?"

"i only said what i said i was in love with pansy but then i met you and now i want to know something. do you love me or not?"

"i am not sure if i feel that way for you and now your just somebody that i used to know but you didn't have to can't me off but i do know if my heart loves someone i will tell them. but i know you love me and i am not gonna lie but my heart does love you and i love you too draco and i do feel the same way. but your not just a somebody that i know. i do know you draco."

"hold on sitting by the lake and leaving was because you wanted a break from me."

"no i didn't want a break from you draco. i told harry and dumbledore i wanted to come back and visit and i do love you because 5 years i haven't known you that well and it was a mistake by telling harry it was because of you, but i guess i was wrong it wasn't because i wanted to get away from you. i was stupid, wrong and not for knowing i hurted you somehow or someway."

"it's okay. and i am sorry i called you a mudblood hermione."

"that's okay draco."

"so uhm what do wanna do?

"whatever you wanna do draco."

"mum and dad is going to let me stay over at your house hermione."

"i know but will my mum and dad be okay with that draco?"

"they are going to be okay with it if you ask them."

"hermione darling?"

"yes dad?"

"tell draco he can stay over to night he can sleep with you hermione."

"okay dad."

they are home now and hermione and draco went to bed.

"are you asleep hermione?"

"no i am not asleep draco."

"i was gonna ask you something. do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"yes i would love to be your girlfriend and would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"yes i would be honored to be your boyfriend."

"let's go back to sleep and we will talk in the morning okay?"

"okay let's go to sleep then and we'll talk more in the morning."

hermione was asleep and it was starting to get to morning.

"hermione we've been thinking and well you can move out and have you own home and to have children someday okay."

"okay dad."

"come on hermione we got to go out."

"okay draco let's go out into the backyard."

they both went to the back yard.

"did you just see something move?"

"see what move?"

"by the tree i think we're in alice in wonderland."

"i think that to and your not imagining it. i just saw it too."

"and i also saw someone follow the rabbit. we are in alice in wonderland."

"what are you guys doing here and my name is alice and your names are draco and hermione am i right?"

"yes you are right and i am proud you know our names and your name alice and where are going are you going down that hole?"

"yes i am."

"okay it's very nice to meet you alice."

they all went down the hole. triping out spining around i'm underground i fell down yeah i fell do-wn. i'm freaking out. so where am i now. i'm upside down. i can't stop it now. it can't stop me now. oooooh oh. i, i, i'll survive. i, i, i'll get by. when the world's crashing down. when i fall and hit the ground. i gonna turn myself around. don't try to stop me. i, i, i won't cry. i find myself in wonderland. get back on my feet again. is this real. is it pretend. i'll take a stand. until the end. i i, i'll surive. i, i, i'll get by...

"who's that alice?"

"these are some friends i meet along the way. their names are hermione and draco."

"welcome to wonderland hermione and draco."

"thank you talking cat."

"your welcome hermione and draco."

"so are we gonna meet the mad hatter?"

"yes we are hermione."

"okay we got to go after we the mad hatter."

they met the mad hatter and draco and hermione went home.

"so are we going to move out to day hermione?"

"yes i am draco and i love you."

"i love you too hermione."

hermione started packing and her mum and dad gaved her a few things before she started packing.

"thank you mum and dad."

"your welcome hermione."

hermione started packing and draco helped her pack.

"i haven't met your mum and dad draco."

"i know you haven't but i got a letter saying 'we want to meet hermione and bring her to dinner to meet lord voldemort' that's all the letter said."

"well, i can meet your parents and lord voldemort."

"and they also told me they want you to move in with me and get to you better."

"i would love to move in with you draco and get to know your parents better too."

"that's good then."

hermione moved in with draco and his parents were proud and so was lord voldemort and they all trusted her with their hearts.


End file.
